


《骤雪封毒》——山雨欲来风满楼（一）

by dragonmountainyellowlittlehush



Category: girls - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush/pseuds/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush
Kudos: 9





	《骤雪封毒》——山雨欲来风满楼（一）

“人确实是沈公子杀的。”

密探站在堂前，屋外的天光漏进来，照不亮门里的暗。  
“我们担心在沈公子面前暴露行踪，便没有跟上去。等到沈公子回了后，我们将聚宝山翻了三天三夜。”密探说，“找到了尸体的所有部位，以及被扔进水潭的麻袋。”

堂上坐着郑家如今的家主郑听雪。他大半个身子隐没在光线照不到的地方，雪衣乌发，身段镇静沉稳，脸庞泛着天生的冷意。唇薄，鼻挺，双眼乌黑透亮，在黑暗中自发着夜中雪一般的光。

郑氏为江湖公认的正派第一武学世家，名声显赫，人心所向。而郑听雪与郑氏过往家主相比，可谓历任最年轻的一个，也是最得郑家武学真传的一个——郑家独门绝学“断梅剑法”，数十年来如一日震慑正邪两派群英，如今又在年轻的郑听雪手中达到无人可及的巅峰。  
郑听雪很冷，像他的名字，也像他无情的剑法。但此时他坐在椅子上，纤长的睫毛盖住眼珠，慢慢掀起来的模样比起冷酷，更像怔仲。  
他开口：“确定是他么。”  
密探答：“是。属下埋伏多日，亲眼看到他用麻袋装着孙老的尸体往山里去。”  
气氛重新陷入寂静。郑听雪不说话，下属便也低着头不开口。直到门外的树枝上落下一捧雪，掉到地上摔出啪沙一声响，郑听雪才仿佛被这一声唤回神来，眼中重新聚起一点光。

“江南那边如何。”  
“每日守着，不会有差错。”  
郑听雪说：“你们都过去。”  
密探犹豫片刻。他从不违抗郑听雪的命令，此时却稍微拿不定主意。郑听雪沉默半晌，又说：“让朱雀留下，其他人都过去。”  
“是。”  
“孙老的尸体，”郑听雪开口时声音重新变得冰而静，“你们动了没有？”  
“没有少爷的吩咐，不敢动。”  
郑听雪点头，“尸体不要去收。到时你去了江南，为孙老立个衣冠冢，牌位归入郑家祠庙。”  
“......是。”

来人走后，郑听雪坐在院子里看梅。  
深冬时节，正是腊梅开放时。郑家前院的两棵腊梅开得正盛。万千白瓣纷纷扬扬如落雪细碎，堆砌在漆黑的枝桠间。偶尔飘下一两瓣，慢悠悠地落在郑听雪的肩头。  
通常在这个时候，孙老都会捧一件狐裘为他披上。郑听雪内力深厚，不受寒热侵扰，但这位老管家总见不得他寒冬天里只穿一件单衣，不仅要给他泡热茶，还要念叨年轻人不顾及身体，老了又要落下病。  
虽然今后再不会有这份念叨了。

一枝白梅出现在郑听雪的面前。  
郑听雪的目光从树上收回，定在那枝白蕊点缀的花枝上。他没有回头，只如常接过花，拿在手里轻轻把玩。  
“小雪。”一把低缓磁性的男声从耳后吹来，带着温热的湿润气息和绕入心尖的撩勾意味，覆上郑听雪的后颈，像一片沾湿的密网拢住他的皮肤。  
郑听雪没说话，只垂眸看着手里的花枝。不知何时来到他身后的人开口：“好看吗？我从山里摘来的。”  
郑听雪答：“没有院子里的这两棵好看。”

一声轻笑传来，紧接着郑听雪忽然捏紧了手里的花枝，下一刻，他慢慢松开了手指。  
落在后颈的吻轻柔得像一片羽毛，一触即离。沈湛从他身后走出，一身黑衣站在雪里，低头饶有兴致地看着他。沈湛的眉眼极俊雅，一双天生多情的桃花眸子既温柔又邪气，透着缺乏烟火气的浅色琉璃光，令他看起来亲近温和，也难以接近。  
”不高兴？”他伸手摘下落在郑听雪发顶的花瓣，手指却不离开，顺着郑听雪的发丝纹路抚摸而下，摩挲过耳朵，下颚，最后停在郑听雪的脖子上。  
沈湛轻揉郑听雪的后颈，手指微微用力，令郑听雪转过头，看着他。  
“谁让我家小雪生气了。”沈湛捏着他的脖子，俯身靠近他，两人挨得很近，沈湛的脸上一如既往挂着亲昵的笑容，目光中却生出欲望和占有意味。他不让郑听雪看别处，眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着他，说：“你若是瞒我，我可要不高兴的。”

郑听雪任他拿捏着自己，表情始终清清冷冷的，既不反抗，也不柔顺。他淡淡地看向沈湛，开口：“孙老的事如何了？”  
“原来是为这个烦心么。”沈湛的语气稍稍缓和：“正要与你说起。我这几日多方调查，有了些眉目。”  
“人虽然还没找到，但我在你们家的茶铺后院发现一枚指甲盖大小的宝石绣珠，看起来像是装饰在鞋帽上的，而且价值不菲，不像寻常人家的东西。血迹在茶铺西北方向二里处消失，我猜是凶手把孙老拖去了城外的山里，便派了人去找，暂时还没有找到孙老的踪迹。”  
“另一边也让人拿着宝石绣珠在城中一一搜寻，想必再过两日便有结果。”沈湛柔声安抚他：“别担心，孙老说不定还活着。”

郑听雪看着手里的腊梅花枝，半晌毫无反应。  
“小雪。”沈湛将他手里的花枝抽走，“看我。”  
郑听雪再次看向他，沉默良久，说：“这么久没消息，想必人已经没了。”  
“很难过吗？”沈湛抚摸郑听雪的脸颊，目光如一把甜蜜淬毒的刀刃钉在他的身上，“可我不喜欢你对别人这样上心。”  
“我为你的事忙了好几天，你也不问问我如何。”他说。

郑听雪平静开口：“孙老在郑家呆了四十年，一直以来都是他在照顾我，照顾整个郑家。”  
他看着沈湛，眼中没什么情绪，“还有你，沈湛。”  
“我不也陪了你十二年？”沈湛笑着，“小雪，你好不公平，他不过比我多活了几十年。”  
“我也会一直照顾你，陪在你身边，很多年。你去哪儿我就去哪儿，这辈子我都陪着你。”沈湛微微俯身，在郑听雪的耳边如此说道。  
花枝落进雪里，沈湛按着郑听雪的脖子，低头吻上了他的唇。

一开始沈湛吻得很温柔，缠绵地吮着郑听雪的嘴唇不放，湿热的舌舔进口腔，仔仔细细扫过牙齿，勾起郑听雪的舌尖纠缠不休。郑听雪仰头承受他的亲吻，唇齿交换间溢出暧昧的水声。可郑听雪只是稍微动了动，沈湛就突然凶狠地加重手下力道，按着郑听雪的后脑勺如野兽一般撕咬下去，毫不留情地啃噬那两瓣嘴唇和柔软的舌尖。  
郑听雪的呼吸重起来。他不再挣扎，只一动不动任沈湛虐待一般地吻他。他们在如云花海下一坐一站，白衣与黑衣交叠，一直吻到花都停止下落。

唇舌剥离时，郑听雪尝到嘴里的血腥味。  
他的舌头被生生咬破，血丝被沈湛意犹未尽地牵出来，落在嘴角。  
沈湛看着他的嘴唇，凑上去将那一点血迹慢慢舔净。  
“小雪，你真甜。”沈湛贴着郑听雪的鼻尖轻声细语，像个爱意深重的恋人，“我怎么就吃不够呢。”

门从里面合上。

郑听雪扣住书桌的边缘，断断续续地低声喘息。  
沈湛搂着他的腰站在身后，衣袍松松散着，腰带落在地上。 光从窗外透下一点进来，落在窗边的书桌，照着郑听雪因为用力而泛出青白的手指。  
郑听雪从来不叫。他在床上也冷，既不哭也不求，只一味任沈湛对他胡来，无论沈湛怎么折腾他都只是无声喘息，声音全都压进嗓子里，只有在太过激烈的时候才会泄露出一两声呜咽。而沈湛为了把他操出声响，往往能折磨他很久很久。  
书桌被两人的动静撞得磕响不止。桌上的笔架倒下来，几支笔骨碌骨碌地滚，落在地上。  
沈湛按住其中一支羊毫，好整以暇握在手里，身下还压着郑听雪的腰用力顶。他迷恋地抚摸身前劲瘦白皙的身体，倾身过去吻郑听雪的侧颈和肩背，在他耳后低声调笑：“小雪，怎么这么浪。”  
羊毫笔首慢慢刮过被撞得发红的臀肉，笔首越往中间去，就越是滑得厉害。等伸到臀缝最里面，笔杆上已经沾满了液体。  
沈湛用力一挺，把郑听雪撞得差点抓不稳桌沿。接着他拿羊毫抵在那被干到湿漉的穴口，贴着边缘一点点往里面送。

面前的身体猛地一颤，扣在桌边的手指痉挛着抽动，昭示出主人正在遭受难以承受的入侵。可郑听雪还是没有叫出声，他低着头，身体僵着，既要吞沈湛的硬物，又要多吞一支笔，两条腿都绷紧了，也只是深深地喘气。  
沈湛垂眸看着郑听雪微微颤抖的脊背，和落在白衣上的黑色发丝。他的嘴角牵起一个恶意而饱含欲望的笑，把笔杆全都送了进去。  
他捏着郑听雪的腰，重新动起来。一边干进很深的地方，一边哄怀里的人：“小雪，受不了就叫出来。”  
郑听雪不吭声。沈湛笑得更深了，笑意里掺入无端的疯狂。他越撞越深，一下比一下用力，直要把那羊毫整根顶进郑听雪的身体里。两人交合的地方水液四溅，在地上落下点点水渍。  
郑听雪霍然抓住沈湛掐在他腰上的手指，那里已经被掐出深深浅浅的青紫痕迹。他压抑着嗓音，终于说出一句话：“拿出去。”  
侵入身体的性器只停了一瞬，便更用力地抽送起来。沈湛没有听他的话，反而发了狠地操他，操得满屋都是肉体拍击的脆响。  
“水比之前还要多。”沈湛咬他的耳朵，舌尖舔进里面，把火热的气息都送进去，嗓音被铺天的情欲熏得沙哑性感，“我该再放几支进去。”

天擦黑的时候，沈湛才抱着郑听雪去清洗。  
郑听雪扶着浴桶，挡开沈湛的手，哑声道：“我自己洗。”  
沈湛握住他的手腕，吻了吻他汗湿的鬓角，“我帮你。”

沈湛很缠郑听雪，且一年比一年严重，如今到了几近病态的程度。但郑听雪对此默不作声，甚至多少带着放任自流的意味，好像并不介意让所有人都知道，这个世界上只有沈湛能这样一次又一次踏入他的防线，将他坚固的城墙尽数摧毁。而外人只是远远看到郑听雪冰冷的脸和手中的剑，就一步不敢靠前。

今夜沈湛没有回去，两人睡在一张床上，郑听雪的体温高，没一会儿便把被子烘得暖热。他有些累，沈湛却搂着他不放，手指把玩他湿润的发丝。郑听雪被他弄得睡不着觉，只好侧过身，与他面对面躺着，“怎么不回去睡。”  
“想你。”沈湛拉近两人的距离，声音低柔磁性。  
他又问：“小雪不想我么？”  
郑听雪从不说这些话。他不亲昵，也不温柔，与其说极少表露感受，不如说几乎没有情绪。可沈湛捏住他的下巴，在昏暗的黑中温声要求他：“说想。”  
郑听雪只是短暂地沉默了一会儿，沈湛就加重手中力道，将郑听雪捏得微微皱起眉。  
“说，想。”沈湛一字一字地教他。

“想。”郑听雪顺着他，低声说。  
沈湛这才轻轻笑起来，他松开手指，凑过去温柔地舔他被捏红的下巴，“早点说不就好了。我是不是捏疼你了？”  
郑听雪的目光越过沈湛，看着房间内虚无的一点。他闭了闭眼睛，又慢慢睁开，良久，才平静地回答：“没有。”


End file.
